


i brought the whole lit team with me

by mikararinna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? kunten, Anime References, Established DoJae, M/M, Multi, Social Media AU, Some References, Twitter AU, all good stuff, i have no idea whats going on, long time couple yuwin, sns au, some luwoo, some wild things, taeilxcollege, undisclosed markhyuck, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: kun ge@nimendekunwho the Fuck is blasting snsd gee so loudly in the dorms-im a bad bitch u cant kill me@10velyzchaiyaprobably the party downstairs-kun ge@nimendekunwhat party why am i not invited―streamTY TRACK@yongtaeleewhy do I hear police sirens on campus???―nct members as college and high school studentswarning: do not let them have access to twitter





	i brought the whole lit team with me

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that this is a work of fiction and the characters portray here do not reflect the members actual personality so read it with a grain of salt :)

**legend** @phwarksung  
high school musical lied >:( high school is boringggg

-  
  
**stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
wait till u enter college

-  
  
**legend** @phwarksung  
ew college :(

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
kids nowadays with their twitter apps. only 90s kids remember myspace

-  
  
**angel** @nananamin  
wow you're old

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
yeah and i demand respekt

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
*respect

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
TAEYONG YOUR KIDS ARE BULLYING ME AGAIN

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
I think the correct term would be educate? not my fault you can't spell respect right

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
this is a cursed app and im being bullied. why is twitter not banned yet?

-  
  
**Twitter** @twitter  
Hi @suhjohns! Is there something wrong with the app? Please notify us via twitter.com/feedback. Thank you!

\--

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
actually twitter is ban in China

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
really?? then how did u got through?

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
we're in seoul????

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
in another episode of johnny is stupid, act 5 scene 11.

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
first day in college and my professors already made me join 5 different clubs???

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
sometimes its fun being me

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
STORY TIME! one time i handed in my assignment late so i went to my prof to say im sorry but he had the audacity to say 'you're in my class???'

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
so yeah moral of the story is be invinsible like me so when you hand in your assignments late your profs wont be mad but be sorry instead cuz they didn't know you were in their class

-  
  
**sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
maybe you are ryuk

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
gASP maybe you right

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
hello Im lonely :(

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
why are you lonely :(

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
anybody wanna go lunch with me?

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I can go lunch with you

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
class is boring

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
but you're not

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
ugh I cant understand this subject

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
I can teach you (hopefully)

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
*squints* are they... sub-tweeting each other?

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
if this is who i think it is, then yes, yes they are.

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
my crush is right here!! what should i do? :(

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
say hi

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
tell him u like him

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
suck his dick

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I need new friends counter [open]

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
i literally gave u the simplest advice????

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
you're hopeless

―

direct messaging  
  
_@heyaxuxi_  
hyunggggg  
he's hereeee  
and he's so adorable  
ajshakak  
:((((  
i like him  
hyungggggg

 _@nimendekun_  
xuxi  
I'm literally friends with doyoung  
who is best friends with jungwoo  
TEN  
IS FRIENDS WITH JUNGWOO  
can u stop being a creep by stalking his twitter and just say hi to him??  
it's that easy xuxi

 _@heyaxuxi_  
akhsja I  
No  
I'll just continue stalking his twitter  
it's easier that way

 _@nimendekun_  
sighs

  
―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
why is everyone talking abt college

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
college is shit

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
but you're in college???

-  
  
**mickey** @starsandmoon  
doesn't mean I like it

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
college is just an obligation set by society because if you don't go to college society will assume that you're useless but really when you go to work and pay your taxes nobody actually cares

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
why is this so true

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
who hurt you fam. who.

-  
  
**mickey** @starsandmoon  
life hurted me :/

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
who the Fuck is blasting snsd gee so loudly in the dorms

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
probably the party downstairs

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
what party why am i not invited

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
ABORT MISSION ABORR MISSION

―

 **stream** **TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
why do I hear police sirens on campus???

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
kun is CANCELLED. can't believe he ratted me out to the dorm prefect

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
I wasnt invited to the party

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
im your HYUNG

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
sorry HYUNG. but seniority does not apply towards dorm rules

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
lmao @suhjohns really think @nimendekun rat him out when his crackass voice singing red flavor loudly can be heard from across the campus and got him in trouble with the dorm prefects

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
MY SINGING ISN'T THAT BAD

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
it's not but there's a reason we dont invite u to karaoke hyung

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
wait what you've been to a karaoke place WITHOUT ME?

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
oh god donghyuck why did you told hyung that

―

 **angel** @nananamin  
high school is so fun <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
it is????

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
did you took 8 shots of espresso again?

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
how is high school fun??

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
I can be as loud as I want without the police knocking on my door

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
lucky :(

―

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
I'm having trouble with this class can someone help me out :(

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
hyung do you really think taking it to twitter can save your ass?

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
what class is it? I can help you out

―

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
who will save your ass now HUH @kingchenle

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
smh fine not all of us have a boyfriend who is fully-capable and smart

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
white blood cell is so hot

-  
  
**kun** **ge** @nimendekun  
wtf

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
wtf??

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
wtf??????

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
ITS AN ANIME!!!!!

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
how is it that yuta hyung can just watch anime during exam season and still ace his classes?

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
some of us are just naturally smart, and then there's you.

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
what is that supposed to mean??

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
it means you're dumb hyung.

―

 **lele** @kingchenle  
how do you ???? irl

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
easy. you just walk around with that face.

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
you wanna fight?

―

 **stream** **TY** **TRACK** @yongtaelee  
WHY are the high schoolers on twitter?? don't you guys have school?

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
its called not paying attention

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
hyung, you tweet this like YOU never went online during high school

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
school? i dont know her

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
honestly? I'm worried about the youngsters and their grades

-

 **jeno** @veryjams  
dw hyung we're doing fine. we have google!

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
*cues johnny hyung and his old man tweet*

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
BACK IN MY DAYS WE-

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
back then I had to go to the library for simple infos. sighs kid nowadays have it easy

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
wait did jisung just quoted me?

-

 **im bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
indeed he did

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
so im at the library with sicheng studying rn and he said he was hungry so he texted yuta hyung and the man literally came in 10 mins later with mcdonalds i CANT RELATE

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
i need boyfriend

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
im?? right here???

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
i need a better boyfriend

-

 **doyoung** @yoonknow  
i can see your tweets.

―

text messages

 _dy <3_  
am i a bad boyfriend?

 _hyunnie_  
???  
why the sudden question?

 _dy <3_  
your tweets.

 _hyunnie_  
oh  
hyung  
it was a joke  
did u really took it seriously?  
im sorry i didnt mean it  
you're a great boyfriend <3<3<3<3  
i like how we are now hyung  
i like this pace  
you dont have to bring me food all the time  
or stick by me 24/7  
i know you're busy with your own things  
for me having you there with me when i need you the most is great enough :D  
you're the best boyfriend for me hyung

 _dy <3_  
okay  
i love you :)

 _hyunnie_  
love you too hyung <3

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
@yoonknow <3

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
<3<3<3

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
why is doyoung hyung and jaehyun hyung being gross on twitter

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
aw man they're so cute together :(

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
now I want a boyfriend

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
want: hugs and kisses (preferably long-lasting)  
have: crippling depression  
dm for info

―

🍣 @heyaxuxi  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJHH

―

 **lele** @kingchenle  
god xuxi hyung is already so loud irl why is he still loud on twitter?

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
sshhUT UP

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
hello twitter people my crush just hint tweeted he wants a boyfriend what should i do??

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
hack his twitter

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
kidnap him and bribe him to be your boyfriend

-  
  
**yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
kick his ass!

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I hate all of you why are you still on twitter?

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
hi

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
block? blocked.

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
hi  
_**you are blocked from messaging this user and viewing their profile**_

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I-

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I ONLY SAID HI AND HE BLOCKED ME???????

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
it be like that sometimes :'(

―

direct messaging

 _@jungjunguwus_  
hyung  
HYUNG

 _@dongyoungkim_  
WHAT

 _@jungjunguwus_  
MY CRUSH DM ME

 _@dongyoungkim_  
CONGRATS THEN

 _@jungjunguwus_  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO????

 _@dongyoungkim_  
um reply him??  
what else are you supposed to do????  
block him?

 _@jungjunguwus_  
uhhH

 _@dongyoungkim_  
KIM JUNGWOO  
DID U SERIOUSLY BLOCKED HIM

 _@jungjunguwus_  
I PANICKE D OKAY

 _@dongyoungkim_  
WELL UNBLOCKED HIM NOW  
AND REPLY TO HIM

 _@jungjunguwus_  
AKSJAJKKSH  
OKAY

―

direct messaging

 _@jungjunguwus_  
hi

―  
  
**cas** @heyaxuxi  
AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-  
  
**kun ge** @nimendekun  
shut??? up????

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
HYUNG  
HYUNG  
HE UNBLOCKED ME  
AND SAID HI BACK  
HYUNG  
IM SO HAPPY

 _@nimendekun_  
congrats

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
what a dry response

-  
  
**kun** **ge** @nimendekun  
@ me next time asshole

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
WHAT SHOULD I DO HYUNG

 _@nimendekun_  
reply him

 _@heyaxuxi_  
HREAT IDEA

 _@nimendekun_  
it's common sense?

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
akjahsj  
hey.  
i saw your tweet  
abt the one where u want hugs and kisses and have crippling depression

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
you dONT EVEN FOLLOW ME?????

―

direct messaging

 _@heyaxuxi_  
i dont  
but i stalk u on twitter  
I MEAN  
MY MUTUAL RETWEETED YOUR TWEET HAHA  
pls ignore that

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
cute.

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
you think im cute?

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
ASSHOLES JUST DM EACH OTHER STOP RUINING MY FEED

―

direct messaging

 _@jungjunguwus_  
what abt it  
the tweet

 _@heyaxuxi_  
i can give u hugs and kisses  
definitely long-lasting ones

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
ÖWÖ 

―

direct messaging

 _@jungjunguwus_  
well  
i mean  
i need to see the actual product first?

 _@heyaxuxi_  
I'm free any time

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwu  
AKSHAJAJAJJAJAJAJSJWJSMAJABA HAAHJAKKAHAJAJA AAHHHHHH

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
that's it. I'm blocking everyone.

―

direct messaging

 _@jungjunguwus_  
so....  
this saturday?

 _@heyaxuxi_  
sure  
but question  
do u think im cute tho?

 _@jungjunguwus_  
uH  
yes.  
you're cute.

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
everyone is falling in love now. sighs. disgusting.

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
just say you want my love and go

-  
  
**jeno** @veryjams  
who says i want your love??

-  
  
**legend** @phwarksung  
literally everyone but go on and play hard to get ig

―

 **legend** @phwarksung  
my hyungs are dumb and annoying - a book by jisung park

-  
  
**legend** @phwarksung  
chapter 116, page 127, title: lee jeno stop denying your feelings challenge

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
i read this as lee jeno stop in my feelings challenge

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
zhong chenle stop being on sns challenge

―

 **angel** @nananamin  
jeno and I are childhood best friends. i just like loving him. why do u all think i wanna succ

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
'childhood best friends' thats what they all say

-  
  
**angel** @nananamin  
this is facts only

―

 **stream** **TY** **TRACK** @yongtaelee  
what happened to the development of luwoo?

-  
  
**m0rk** @eemarkeu  
who?

-

 **stream** **TY** **TRACK** @yongtaelee  
luwoo

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
the HECK is that

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
hello hi yes the development of luwoo, just an update but it's definitely PROGRESSING  


―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
why is everyone dating? don't you guys have college?? don't you need to STUDY???

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
but hyung I thought you said college is shit?

-

 **mickey** @starandmoon  
I take it back. College isn't shit. I need to graduate and get that degree to survive.

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
love your duality man

―

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
@moominlover is such an eyesore username

-  
  
**injun** @moominlover  
oh my, like twitter user @hyuckieeee and his uncreative username

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
at least i don't look like a stan account

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
at least im not the one who started attacking people for their username

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
can you two NOT start fighting so early and on twitter?

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
make me

―

 **injun** @moominlover  
lmao what did mark hyung do for hyuck to shut up for the whole day

-  
  
**sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
shut up renjun

―

text messages

 _mark lee_  
stop bothering renjun

 _haechannie_  
no

 _mark lee_  
you're not gonna stop bothering renjun?

 _haechannie_  
noPe  
so what you're gonna do about it?  
and why do you even care >:(

 _mark lee_  
alright then  
guess I'll just cancel my train ticket back home

 _haechannie_  
gaSPS  
WHAT  
YOU'RE COMING BACK HOME?

 _mark lee_  
yes hyuck  
I'm coming back home  
I just finish my exams  
it's semester break soon  
but  
I guess I'm staying at the dorms during break  
since you keep bothering the others

 _haechannie_  
nOOOOO  
come back home hyung :((  
I won't bother injunnie anymore :(

 _mark lee_  
so promise you won't bother renjun and the others until I get back home?

 _haechannie_  
YES

 _mark lee_  
okay then  
cant wait to see you again

 _haechannie_  
me too :<  
i miss you <3

―

 **kun** **ge** @nimendekun  
sighs i miss home

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
sighs me too

-

🍣 @heyaxuxi  
sighs me three

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
sighs dont we all

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
sighs same

―

direct messaging

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
hey  
are you okay?

 _@nimendekun_  
yeah  
im good  
why do you think im not?

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
your tweet

 _@nimendekun_  
oh  
lol  
yeah im not okay  
i miss my family  
i miss home  
i miss china eventho china bans twitter  
but i just  
really miss being in a familiar place you know  
with a language im actually fluent in  
food i love eating  
people i know  
i just  
miss home :(

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
i understand  
do you wanna come over?  
we can watch movies and eat ice cream  
I'll order pizza

 _@nimendekun_  
please

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
thank you @10velyzchaiya  


―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
need me a friendship like kun and ten

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
*slowly slides in*

-  
  
**JohnZ** @suhjohns  
*gently slides you back out*

―

 **legend** @phwarksung  
lmao the way johnny hyung slides taeyong hyung back out is so kind. we love a gentleman

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
wait kun hyung and ten hyung are friends????

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
lol uh yeah??? what else do you think they were

-

 **jeno** @veryjams  
um boyfriends?? I THOUGHT THEY WERE DATING SINCE THEY LOOK LIKE A COUPLE

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
oh

―

direct messaging

 _@dongyoungkim_  
are you dating kun?

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
what  
lol haha why do u think so

 _@dongyoungkim_  
just asking?  
you and kun are awfully close you know

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
uh so?  
two guys cant be best friends?  
me and kun are just friends

  
_@dongyoungkim_  
me and kun are friends  
im friends with you  
but well  
we're not as close as you nd kun

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
well thats cuz u have a boyfriend  
the singles club have to stick together ya know  
me and kun are just great friends  
thats it  
nothing more

 _@dongyoungkim_  
if you say so

—

_**This tweet from user @10velyzchaiya is unavailable. The user might have deleted the tweet or the tweet had been reported due to sensitive content.** _

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
hm suspicious

―

text messages

 _doyoung_  
hyung

 _taeyong_ _hyung_  
yea?

 _doyoung_  
did u see the tweet ten deleted?  
i got the notifications but he deleted it before i got the chance to see it

 _taeyong hyung_  
no sorry doyoung  
i didnt see the tweet  
I'll go ask the other kids maybe they have it  
oh hyuck screenshotted it

―

excerpt from @10velyzchaiya's deleted tweet

**im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
*carries a box of pictures* why do peo- *slips* oh- *pictures of kun spill out* why do people- *stands up* *more pictures of kun spill out* why do people think- *huffs* why do people think I like kun? *walks away with a box of kun's pictures*

―

text messages

 _doyoung_  
honestly  
what is up with them

 _taeyong hyung_  
beats me

 _doyoung_  
do you think you can snoop some info from kun?

 _taeyong hyung_  
why me?

 _doyoung_  
uhhh  
because you're closer to kun?  
idk  
you're the hyung  
all the kids will tell you something for sure

 _taeyong hyung_  
well i can try

 _doyoung_  
thanks hyung  
update me if you got some infos

―

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
and in the end people only look for me if they want something from me

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
lmao you're so dramatic. its not like i don't see you EVERY DAY hyung

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
hello I love my boyfriend @jungjunguwus UWU  


-

 **jeno** @veryjams  
oh its official?

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
i mean they're twitter mutuals now. should be official

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
sighs

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
must be nice to love :<

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
hm concerning.

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
what are you doing?

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
the d in doyoung stands for dumbass but the n in it stands for never mind i still love this dumbass <3  


-  
  
**doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
the j in jaehyun stands for jahsjaj i love you too babe

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
you really cant think of something better can you

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
im sorry jaehyunnie you're the romantist in this relationship im the realist

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
its okay hyung i still love you

-

 **doyoung** @yoonknow  
<3<3<3

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
yall disgusting pls go get a room (make sure its not mine)

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
how are these people capable of getting boyfriends that easy

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
if i tweet i want a boyfriend will i possibly get one

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
hm lets try

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
i want a boyfriend!

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
lmao jk im not ready for commitments i still have college. anyway anybody up for a ddr match at the arcade today

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
saw ddr and nyoom my way here. LETS DO THIS

―

_**im a bad bitch u cant kill me retweeted a tweet by kun ge** _

**im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
HYPING UP MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE LOOK! AT! THAT!

  
**kun ge** @nimendekun  
hello uwu 

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
awWW TEN! but thank you <3<3<3

-  
  
**im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
why are you thanking me!! I should thank you because look at that visual :")

―

_**kun ge retweeted a tweet by im a bad bitch you cant kill me** _

**kun ge** @nimendekun  
ten praises me for my visuals but have you seen THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ART

  
**im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
exam season lets fucking GO 

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
kun pleaseee <3<3

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
what are they trying to achieve from this. WHAT.

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
maybe they ARE just best friends

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
i call BULLSHIT

―

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
hello losers guess what it's semeSTER BREAK!!

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
ya know what semester break sounds way more fun in high school than in college

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
at least back then i didn't have to worry abt a day where i wont eat and i dont need to work during break just to feed myself and my 20 cats

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
smh oh well

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
are we not gonna talk about how winwin hyung has 20 cats???

-

 **angel** @veryjams  
you're tempted to fly to seoul and pet his 20 cats aren't you?

-

 **jeno** @veryjams  
indeed i am

―

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
ajshajsj he's BACK!  


―

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
@eemarkeu YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING BACK HOME

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
I didn't.

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
I can drive you back home you know?

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
that was the point.

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
I didn't want to be on the same car as you.

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
friendly date with this one to start off the semester break @10velyzchaiya  


-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
<3<3<3<3<3

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
how can a date be friendly?

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
it can if you're two best friends who just like hanging out with each other but prefer to call it a date

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
it doesn't make sense :/

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
life doesn't make sense. but we learn to roll with it.

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
went back home to hang out with @hyuckieeee but i forgot he has high school and their school break is different from ours so now I'm just alone

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
me, taeil hyung and taeyong are at the usual café we used to hang out at if you wanna join

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
hm i dont really want to hang out with you guys but i also dont want to be alone

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
just get your ass here

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
you know what i just noticed? taeyong hyung's display name says stream TY TRACK but wtf is TY TRACK

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
gASPS

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
SOS @hyuckieeee

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
HOW

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
CAN YOU

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
NOT KNOW THE MASTERPIECE

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
THAT IS TY TRACK BY THE ONE AND ONLY LEE TAEYONG HYUNG

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY XUXI HYUNG

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
TY TRACK??? IS THE MASTERPIECE THAT WAS MADE BY OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR LEE TAEYONG! ONLY THE BEST MIXTAPE OF ALL TIMES! THE BARS AND RHYTHM??? ON POINT. SO THAT IS WHY! YOU HAVE TO STREAM! TY TRACK!

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
okay?

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
if @hyuckieeee has so much free time to reply with a whole THREAD on TY TRACK for lucas can he mayhaps REPLY MY TEXTS or actually took my offer on skipping school this morning since he isn't even paying attention to class

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
sorry bub :( I'll reply to you now!!!

―

 **angel** @nananamin  
whipped culture is hyuck immediately taking mark hyung's call after he rat him out on twitter

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
you say this like you didn't ran all across the school to give jeno his chocolate milk because he was having a bad day at the track team meet

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
park jisung? blocked.

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
has anyone seen my boyfriend?

―

 **lele** @kingchenle  
literally do the hyungs think their problem will be solved if they took it to twitter?

―  
_**replying to @yoonknow**_

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
saw him at the dorms just now but I think he left?

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
I had breakfast with him just now but haven't seen him since then

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
told me he wanted to see you later so I didn't go and bother him today

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I'm at the campus dorms! I'll head over to your room in a bit

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
@kingchenle maybe if you have a problem you can take it to twitter and see if someone (some few) will help you out

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
maybe I will

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
how to tell the guy I like that I like him without actually telling him I like him

―

direct messaging  
_@dongyoungkim_  
who's that tweet for

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
what tweet

 _@dongyoungkim_  
YOU KNOW WHAT TWEET IM TALKING ABOUT  
wait here  
YOU DELETED THAT TWEET DIDNT YOU

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
rabbit i have no idea what you're talking about  
i haven't been tweeting for the past hour  
I've been out with kun

 _@dongyoungkim_  
hanging out with kun again huh

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
oh look our movie is starting  
GOODBYE

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
here's the story of how I almost got arrested ft Johnny, Taeyong and Mark - a thread (not clickbait!)

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
so as you all know johnny, taeyong, mark and I all went back to our hometown since semester break started

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
yall know johnny is an idiot and made us drink at this new bar in town. and us being the dumbass friends we are went along with him

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
then we got hungry and went to the local mcdonalds. mark was drunk and decided to prank the mcdonalds staff.

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
idk what went through mine and taeyong's mind but we said okay and went along with the plan.

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
so when we were at the drive thru we all were silent when the staff asked for our orders. nd then like a minute later mark started to sing the intro of red flavor followed by johnny's loud singing

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
and then since me and taeyong was drunk we joined singing so basically we were all very loud and annoying the staffs. it was like 2am or sumn

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
but APPARENTLY that wasn't the first time someone did that at the mcdonalds drive thru at 2am. so the staffs had came prepare with police officers

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
they took us in. the manager questioned us why do we do that at 2am and at the exact same time too but with different songs. we went ???? and said we hven't been here since we're 18

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
and the police and manager were like dont shit with us but we were like no we legit. the police decided to fuck it and wanted to arrest us but one of the staffs (bless her) said wait up this isn't the same culprits

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
apparently they had a footage of the idiots who keep singing trending pop songs at the drive thru with crackass voice and make shift bgm and it wasn't us (because it WASNT)

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
the staffs even recorded their singing and gosh they were shitty singers. one of the staffs praised johnny for his singing and said he should sing more

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
the manager was like ok fine its not them yall off the hook but pls dont do that at other mcdonalds and drive away without buying anything. we told them nah we did that but we're gonna buy sumn

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
so yeah we went home with 5 boxes of chicken nuggets, a big mac, a quarter pounder, 2 double cheeseburgers, 2 oreo mcflurrys and 3 chocolate milkshakes

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
the milkshakes were free because they said our voices were actually nice and they felt sorry we almost got arrested because of some other dumbass

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
so that was the story of how we almost got arrested because mark wanted to prank sing red flavor at the mcdonalds staffs

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
kudos to those crackheads who do that every night at 2am without fail (but please buy something and dont waste the staffs' time they dont get paid enough for putting up with your shit)

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
semester break just started 3 days ago and mark had already ratted hyuck out on twitter, lucas didn't know abt TY TRACK, taeil hyung almost got arrested and ten keeps deleting his tweets

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
honestly what is going on???

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
idk idc can you please just get back to bed so we can watch the next episode of kuroko no basuke?

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
been spending the week with this loser and I'm getting bored of it :/ I take it back I don't want this long-lasting hugs and cuddles product  


-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
you say that but you still beg for it in the end???

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
I DONT WANT TO SEE ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE ON MY TIMELINE

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
BEG FOR *CUDDLES. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!!

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
maybe I should try tweeting like jungwoo so I can get what I want  
want: a cuddle buddy  
have: nothing.  
-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
why are you even tweeting this I'm literally right here

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
you want to be my cuddle buddy? :<

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
haven't we already establish this? come over loser

―

text messages

 _ty hyung_  
kunnie

 _kun_  
yes hyung?

 _ty hyung_  
is something going on with you and ten?

 _kun_  
????  
no?  
why did you ask?

 _ty hyung_  
oh no reason  
just  
wondering you know  
if maybe  
you're dating ten

 _kun_  
lol me and ten?  
nah we're just friends

 _ty hyung_  
i see...  
okay then

―

text messages

 _taeyong hyung_  
they're not dating

 _doyoung_  
you scared me hyung  
who's not dating?

 _taeyong hyung_  
ten and kun  
they're just friends

 _doyoung_  
but they cant be just friends!  
the way they look at each other doesn't say they're just friends  
it screams we're gay and very much in love with each other  
it's suspicious hyung  
I'm sure something is up  
maybe they have a crush on each other!

 _taeyong hyung_  
nothing is up doyoung  
you should drop it  
maybe they really are just good friends

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
I like kun :(

―

direct messaging  
_@dongyoungkim_  
you cant hide from me now ten  
i have PROVE  
now spill IT  
what is up with you and kun

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
nothing is up with me and kun??  
I just tweeted I like him  
it's nothing big I tweet I like kun all the time

 _@dongyoungkim_  
yeah but usually it's with context and without sad face  
is this a confession?  
do you perhaps like like kun?  
do you have a cruSH ON HIM??

 _@10velyzchaiya_  
lol so what if I have

@dongyoungkim  
gASPS

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I have tea on ten and the tweet is prove of it

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
you don't have tea on me and the tweet proves NOTHING

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
can my boyfriend stop sticking his nose in his friends' relationships and pay attention to his own?

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
IM SORRY BABY IM COMING

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
fun to know doyoung is whipped and scared of jaehyun

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
fun to know you and ten are just friends

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
but we ARE just friends??

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  


―

 **legend** @phwarksung  
all the hyungs are having fun getting arrested and hanging out dang I hate school :/

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
kid I'm telling you we're having fun now but we're gonna suffer when the semester starts. enjoy your school life while you can.

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
wise words from uncle moon!

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
getting wasted for the nth time this week because we know no regrets and to compensate for the lost life during college

―

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
was at work and @omaewashinde came through with burger king. i work at mcdonalds.

-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
hey at least I brought you food!

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
my manager is not amused

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
@dongyoungkim bring me food at work too

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
you're unemployed??? and we've been eating all three meals together this semester break

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
he's lying your honor! no college student can afford three meals a day

―

 **lele** @kingchenle  
you can't sit with us, dream squad comin' through!  


-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
i,, want to join the dream squad

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
sometimes it's okay to be ambitious xuxi, but at all times you should give up your application to join the dream squad

―  
**kun ge** @nimendekun  
my bro <3  


-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
wow ten got brozoned

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
wdym brozoned we've always been bros

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
yup. definitely brozoned.

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
honestly? kun hyung and ten hyung would look cute as a couple :/

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
glad I'm not the only one who noticed this

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
they would look cute together

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I. Know. Right.

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
please don't do anything dumb. please don't do anything.

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I hope user @10velyzchaiya and user @nimendekun would take each other out and kiss. hey twitter do your thing!

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
lol

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
are you on crack? 

-

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
lol

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
rip to my friend ten. he ain't dead. he just got brozoned.

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
rip ten

-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
I'll pray for you hyung @10velyzchaiya

―

 **im a bad bitch u cant kill me** @10velyzchaiya  
hellooo because of some reasons I'll take some time off from twitter! you can still text me from number tho if it's smtg important <3

―  
text messages

 _rabbit_  
why are you going off twitter?

 _10_  
just sum reason

 _rabbit_  
are you okay?

 _10_  
yea im fine  
nothing big  
I'll be back soon

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
can't believe semester break is almost over. I'm: sad.

―

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
he's leaving already :(  


-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
I'm gonna miss you hyung :(

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
we all are :(

-

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
dw I'll be back again for the next semester break! :)

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
I've been reminded again on why I don't want to be in the same car or same place as taeyong hyung, johnny hyung and taeil hyung

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
perhaps exo should have a comeback soon so I won't listen to a repeat of their discography and the 984672 remix version of kokobop

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
kokobop remix part 32, but it's only shimmy shimmy

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
can't wait for college

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
can't believe you're excited for college. we're breaking up. luwoo: is dead

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
it was a neutral tweet?? i didn't even say i was excited for college

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
you said you 'can't wait' for college. so I'm assuming you're excited for it. conclusion: I'm breaking up with you because I can't be seen with someone who likes college

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
it's just?? a tweet???? why are you so dramatic

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
you forgot I'm friends with ten hyung who is the most dramatic bitch out here.

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
speaking of ten hyung, where is he? I haven't heard from him for so long

―

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
been watching anime with this weeb, was fun ig  


-

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
wdym 'was fun ig'? watching anime is always fun??

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
yeah if you would stop screaming at my ears about how kaneki ken deserved better

-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
this is the THIRD time we're rewatching tokyo ghoul. the :re series isn't even that good, I prefer the manga. can we PLEASE finish haikyuu next

-

 **yu-Duh** @letsicheng  
smh fine but we're skipping the episode where they graduate

―

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
college is starting tomorrow and I haven't heard from ten? or kun? anybody know where they are?

-

 **jae** @yoonknow  
I haven't seen them in weeks hyung and they're almost never online

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
the new semester just started. time to SUFFER

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
college college  
i am stress  
every day suffer  
i am crying my ass  
\- a poem by chittaphon leechaiyapornkul

―

 **m0rk** @eemarkeu  
why is there so much assignments pending :/

―

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
the heck is physics and why did I take this class

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
I am a literature major??? physics has no relation to literature?????

―

 **injun** @moominlover  
spring break is in two days! so excited!!

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
heard the youngsters are having their spring break. sighs. must be nice to be young and carefree

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
coffee break w/ this one <3 @letsicheng  


-

 **winwin-ing** @letsicheng  
cOfFeE bReAK hyung we've been drinking coffee and eating coffee-based foods this whole week

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
shut up and let me enjoy my coffee????

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
been missing something in my life :/

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
have a selfie to bless your tl sweethearts  


-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
I feel cursed

-

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
sorry you don't feel as beautiful

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
???

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
?

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
..?

-

stream TY TRACK @yongtaelee  
???!!!

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
:(

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
what the fuck cant yall type like normal people?

―

 **injun** @moominlover  
chinaline assemble <3  


-

 **sunshine** @hyuckieeee  
wtf you're in seoul?

-

 **jeno** @veryjams  
how..?

-

 **injun** @moominlover  
chenle booked us a late flight

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
and you didn't bother telling us?!!?!

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
the heck i wanted to go to seoul too!

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
sorry?

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
:D  


―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
can mr kun stop stealing my boyfriend?

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
mine too :(

-

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
lol sorry

-

 **zeus** @jungjunguwus  
please leave some xuxi for me :((

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun
    
    
    孤独的夜晚  
    
    

  
_**see translation**_  
a lonely night~

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
with The Hyung(tm)  


―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
sighs

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
*squints* what is going on?

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
hanging out with new people is always a great escapade. hopefully can take my mind off some things.

―

 **kun ge** @nimendekun  
fucking wonderful ig

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
woah hyung you usually never curse are you okay?

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
mood

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
you can do it hyung!

―

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
it great

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
when will my otp kunten come through

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
told you to drop it  


-

 **qian kun** @nimendekun  
delete

-

 **ten is suffering** @10velyzchaiya  
lol

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
something tells me I've done fucked up and it will come bite my ass

―

 **ten** @10velyzchaiya  
because of certain things I'm going off twitter again. yall know where to find me if it's urgent ;)

―

 **ten**  
@10velyzchaiya  
[on hiatus]

―

 **qian kun**  
@nimendekun  
_**this user is unavailable**_

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
did something happened?

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
johnny hyung was right. this app is cursed

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I,, feel so bad?

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
if their friendship is ruined because what I tweeted then idk what to say but I'm sorry :(

-

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
sighs. told you not to meddle

―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
I'm sorry :(

―

 **jae** @yoonknow  
it wasn't your fault. you just wanted the best for them. it will pass <3  


―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
twitter is starting to feel really depressing. maybe we should all take our time off twitter

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
come over and we'll have a movie night

-

 **angel** @nananamin  
yall are welcomed too if you want some cuddle fest @hyuckieeee @moominlover @kingchenle @phwarksung !!!

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
please :(

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
dream squad assemble!

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
times like this I wish I'm part of dream squad

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
if kun hyung was here he would tell me to stop applying to be a dream squad member but he's not even in our shared dorm :(

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
I hope you feel better soon kun hyung so you can bully me on twitter and irl!

―

text messages

 _uwu hyung_  
did something happen to kun hyung?

 _sushi_  
idk tbh  
i haven't seen him in weeks now  
he always leave early and sleeps at the campus library  
he looks stress and tired

 _uwu hyung_  
really?  
i haven't seen ten hyung too :(  
he's always either at his part-time job or studying somewhere  
i don't see him and kun hyung talking too  
do you think they fought?

 _sushi_  
no way they're really close :((  
but it's kinda possible  
i hope whatever they're fighting about they'll resolve it  
i miss seeing them being best friends

 _uwu hyung_  
me too :(

―

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
hey what happened to my ultimate brotp on twitter?

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
oh

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
well I hope they make up soon. miss seeing the ultimate friendship goals duo

―  
text messages

 _haechannie_  
hyung  
do you think we'll be in a big twitter fight like kun hyung and ten hyung?

 _mark lee_  
hyuck  
we're already clawing each other's eyes out irl  
i think a twitter fight isn't our thing

 _haechannie_  
is it bad that we fight all the time?

 _mark lee_  
it gets annoying actually  
since we fight about the randomest thing

 _haechannie_  
how about kun hyung and ten hyung?

 _mark lee_  
well idk what they're fighting about  
but kun hyung and ten hyung are grown ups  
if it's anything bad I'm sure they would talk it out  
don't worry about them :)

 _haechannie_  
okay hyung  
I'll try not to

―

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
it's been a month. maybe ten should come and be on twitter again.

-

 **mickey** @starsandmoon  
don't tell him this but I miss having his selcas bless my tl

―

 **legend** @phwarksung  
wow college is stressful. taeil hyung was right I should enjoy my school life while I'm at it.

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
chill we have like 2-3 years to go for college why are you so worried for

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
I'm having a mid-life crisis

-

 **lele** @kingchenle  
but you're 16???

-

 **legend** @phwarksung  
I'm having a mid mid-life crisis

―

 **stream TY TRACK** @yongtaelee  
kinda miss them on my tl

―

 **yu-Duh** @omaewashinde  
I hope someone comes through and say sike

―

 **qian kun** @nimendekun  
happy two years anniversary boyfriend <3 @10velyzchaiya  


―

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
wait what

―

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
LMAO THE D IN DOYOUNG REALLY STANDS FOR DUMBASS

-

 **JohnZ** @suhjohns  
it also stands for dickhead but you know  
only sfw here

―

 **doyoung** @10velyzchaiya  
WHAT IS GOING ON???

―

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
hi everyone this is my boyfriend qian kun <3 we've been dating for two years now lmao but our idiot friends thought we were 'just friends' so we decided to play along with it  


-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
me nd kun had been dating for so long. but we decided to keep it a secret cuz we didn't want to make a big deal out of it *shrugs* but then everyone decided to ask us abt it nd we thought eh why not have some fun :/

-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
the one week we're off twitter during semester break is because we went to China lol. I met his parents!! but they don't know yet abt us

-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
nd that time kun's account went unavailable because he got locked out. no one knows because he got busy with other stuffs and didn't realize until he wanted to tweet smtg. I went on hiatus to focus on my studies

-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
people thought we were fighting because of the vague tweets lmao no i love kun okay thank you very much. but we got busy after the semester starts because UGH COLLEGE

-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
that's why we hadn't been hanging out much + different majors = different building. but we still text each other lmao yall act like we live in stone age

-

 **HA SIKE** @10velyzchaiya  
so yes. yall got FOOLED. HAHHAAHHAHA BOO HOO DOYOUNG THE ULTIMATE FOOL

-

 **doyoung** @dongyoungkim  
SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE I WAS SCARED YOU KNOW I THOUGHT I RUINED YOUR FRIENDSHIP

―

 **jeno** @veryjams  
so kun hyung and ten hyung ARE dating? HA CALLED IT!

-

 **kun's** @10velyzchaiya  
the ONLY person who dares questioned our closeness and intimacy BUT still got fooled thanks to doyoung

―

 **fooled** @yongtaelee  
yall really had to make it so dramatic huh

-

 **ten's** @nimendekun  
i mean hyung, this is ten we're talking about. when is he not a dramatic bitch really?

―

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
im literally roommates with kun hyung but i didn't know he was dating ten hyung??? and for two years????

-

 **ten's** @nimendekun  
because you've been too busy lusting over jungwoo

-

 **cas** @heyaxuxi  
touché

―

 **doyoung the fool** @dongyoungkim  
fine fine i was a fool but i wasnt the only one who got Fooled

-

 **kun's** @10velyzchaiya  
say what you want sweetie but you're keeping that display name until the end of the semester

―

―  
―  
―

―

 **jisung the college student** @phwarksung  
college is BORING! how the heck did the hyungs survive this

-

 **yutaa** @omaewashinde  
we don't

-

 **taeyong** @yongtaelee  
wait till you start working

-

 **jisung the college student** @phwarksung  
ew working :(

―

 **old man john** @suhjohns  
so happy to be a college greduate now!

-

 **royal le** @kingchenle  
*graduate

―

 **hwang renjun** @moominlover  
how did johnny hyung even got to graduate??? he cant even spell graduate right

―

 **old man john** @suhjohns  
TAEYONG YOUR KIDS ARE BULLYING ME AGAIN

-

 **taeyong** @yongtaelee  
for the last time johnny, they're EDUCATING you not bullying you

-

 **taeyong** @yongtaelee  
to be frank, I don't even know how you graduated. you still have trouble spelling sometimes

-

 **old man john** @suhjohns  
i hate you and this cursed app

―

 **minhyung** @eemarkeu  
wow cant believe im a college senior now. 18 assignments pending. guess more responsibilities for me

-

 **nana** @nananamim  
hyung the semester literally just started. how the heck do you have so much assignments to do??

-

 **minhyung** @eemarkeu  
sometimes its fun being me

―

 **moon I-graduated-college taeil** @starsandmoon  
hello fuckers I graduated college and I have a degree now. guess who's winning in life now hUH

-

 **jeYES** @veryjams  
congrats hyung! cant wait for me to graduate college next

-

 **moon I-graduated-college taeil** @starsandmoon  
just a heads up (since i already graduated and wont stay in this hell hole anymore) but college is SHIT

―

 **the lu in luwu** @heyaxuxi  
HE'S SO ADORABLE AJHSJAJAJ [REST]  


-

 **the uwu in luwu** @jungjunguwus  
OH NO LUCAS YOU'RE MORE ADORABLE

―

 **the uwu in luwu** @jungjunguwus  
double dates w/ @heyaxuxi <3 @nimendekun nd @10velyzchaiya  


-

 **t <3 k** @10velyzchaiya  
how come lucas has a <3 after his name but not me

-

 **the uwu in luwu** @jungjunguwus  
because he's my boyfriend

-

 **t <3 k** @10velyzchaiya  
but I'm your friend??? what happened to the bros before hoes code?

-

 **the uwu in luwu** @jungjunguwus  
hyung you left me and lucas to make out with kun hyung in the toilet. I should be the one who questions you abt the bros before hoes code

―

 **fullsun** @hyuckieeee  
got to be roommates with @eemarkeu after I begged (and bribed) the dorm administrators. gonna be a fun semester!

-

 **jeYES** @veryjams  
definitely the new dream squad hang out spot

-

 **nana** @nananamin  
definitely.

―

 **royal le** @kingchenle  
happy to be back in my homeland! but sad because I miss the dream squad and the hyungs :(

-

 **winning** @letsicheng  
we miss you too lele! :(

-

 **jisung is a college student** @phwarksung  
please come and visit us when you're free

-

 **royal le** @kingchenle  
will do!

―

 **winning** @letsicheng  
google how to tell your weeb boyfriend to stop buying anime figurines

-

 **yutaa** @omaewashinde  
shut up I'm a working man now I can buy whatever I want

-

 **winning** @letsicheng  
doesn't mean I want to see your limited edition swimsuit version ayase eri figurine staring back at me when we're making out??

-

 **yutaa** @omaewashinde  
say that to your yuri on ice G.E.M. Series victor nikiforov figurine.

-

 **winning** @letsicheng  
hey! that is a beautiful figurine and we should all appreciate the details of beauty that is mr victor nikiforov!

―

 **JaeNyoom** @yoonknow  
he brought me food to work TT

―

 **JaeNyoom** @yoonknow  
aND HE COOKED IT AJSHJAJS

―

 **JaeNyoom** @yoonknow  
thank you I love you TT TT @dongyoungkim <3<3<3

-

 **do(ne with life)young** @dongyoungkim  
anything for you dear <3<3

―  
**k <3 t** retweeted a previous tweet

 **k <3 t** @nimendekun  
it's been two years since we came out to our friends. lmao tb to the time doyoung was fooled

  
**k <3 t** @nimendekun  
happy two years anniversary boyfriend <3 @10velyzchaiya  
_**see tweet**_

-

 **do(ne with life)young** @dongyoungkim  
shut up I still have war flashbacks because of this

-

 **k <3 t** @nimendekun  
you're really not as bright as we thought you were

-

 **do(ne with life)young** @dongyoungkim  
please I just wanted the best for my friends + college fucked me up real bad

-

 **k <3 t** @nimendekun  
it's okay doyoung we also want the best for you :) <3

-

 **do(ne with life)young** @dongyoungkim  
<3<3<3<3

―

 **t <3 k** @10velyzchaiya  
to more years? @nimendekun  


-

 **k <3 t** @nimendekun  
to more years <3

―

 **Are you sure you want to uninstall Twitter from your device?**  
[ _yes_ | no ]  
**Twitter was successfully uninstalled.**  
**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my kunten agenda


End file.
